An Alternative to Princess's Dowry
by FeditlitousChuBb
Summary: An ending with Blair deciding to go after Chuck instead of Dan


" Hello Upper East Siders. I heard that the Van Der Woodsens are putting a gloomy face and wearing the Black Dior's this morning. Condolences from me. Cece will not be lost and long forgotten. It's a good way to start a brighter future by mourning over a corpse and be reminded that we are still living, open for any opportunities and chances for being free. Same goes to you, Blair Waldorf. On the loopholes of your devastating pre-nups."

"_Cyrus found a loophole from my pre-nups. And he said I could file for an annulment."_

I frozed for the rest of the next 5 minutes. "_No, this is not happening"_, I said to myself. "_God cannot be so generous to me in this near future. Honestly, all my prayers couldn't be coming true one after another. I didn't pray that hard, it must be some scheme that's Chuck's plans for both of us, and he will pay, but first I need a plan.." _

_" Dan, Dan, are you listening?" _Blair interrupts for the second time. Dan's frantic eyes is not hard to go unnoticed and a bewildered Dan is not acceptable. Honestly, he's the most calm and realistic person in this UES.

_" No, Blair, you have to understand that Chuck is not an easy opponent to deal with. We have to come with a perfect plan that will.._._Why are you smiling_?" Blair was standing and smiling cheekily, shaking her head.

_"You are being unbelievably adorable and I cannot stop myself to just..enjoying it. And this deserve a kiss_," Blair's coyly pursing her lips and walking towards him. Blair's calmness-being finally dawn him that this news is honestly true. Meaning God is still hearing pleas, meaning dreams do come true.

In another part of this eventful day,

_"Dan's gonna pay for what he did. This is not just some Humdrum Humprey's mishap. This means war_." Chucks gazed at the email sent to GG back on the day of Blair's wedding. He could not fathom that among all the people that would betray him, Dan will be the one. The one person that finally drop the Little Boy and Fat Man to this peaceful land of Chuck Bass's. He will definitely pay. He need to have a taste of misery after the long sugar-kiss moment with Blair. And Chuck Bass being Chuck Bass reach for his phone to send a quick tip to GG. After a moment, he's starting to get ready for Cece's wake.

Somewhere in between the Cece's wake and Blair's discussion with her loopholes,

"This just in, and it will not take a moment from the grieving of Cece Van Der Woodsen. As this devastating news does not only invites tears from many, but also invites a roar,.. at least from a certain Waldorf. Apparently the diminishing of a fairytale wedding is not one of Chucky's misdeed, but successful trick from non other than our Lonely Boy. Yes, ladies and gentleman. Death do gives birth to an angel. Or should I say, _Devil_?"

_No! This cannot be true. It couldn't be, he wouldn't, would he_? She needs to find Dan, she needs explaination. He wouldn't risk her future like this. After all, he's been charming all this while. The Breakup, the Accident, The promise to God, Louis, everything. And most of all, he knows how perfectly important the wedding means to her, so he couldn't possibly risking her happiness that way. He wouldn't. It can't be true.

But if it's not true, why is he striding up to me? Fighting his way across this sea of people just to talk to her. Maybe he's just trying to calm her. He definitely know how angry I will be with this kind of blast, how I will going to erupt and fume with anger and causing a scene in the middle of a wake. No, we can't have that. Yeah, that's probably it.

But wait, what if it's true? That Dan's really the person who post that blast. That destroyed my childhood plan of a long life-planning of a wedding, the one's that only happen in fairytales. That land me in this mess, that makes these bloodsucking papparazi following her to her doorstep, that land her in the Monaco's blacklist. Even worse, Monaco's listed enemy. Enemy that tarnished the royal's pride of a respectful princess. Enemy's of the country. Enemy's to..Chuck. O my god, Chuck!

I need to find, I need to...

"Blair, Blair, you need to listen, I didn't..."

_"I didn't what, huh? You didn't meant to ruin my life? Didn't expect it will turn out like this? Hmm, or you just planning all this while because of my continous effort of making fun of your hair? For making you suffer my grumbling these past few months? What Dan, what? I'm sorry Dan...I need to find Chuck. Please, save your excuses for yourself, I've had enough_,"

And Blair dash away, leaving Dan standing in the middle, lonely in a not so Brooklyn floor of the Van Der Woodsen's.


End file.
